


kyuhyuk | everything's going to be fine

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [24]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Everything's going to be fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuhyuk | everything's going to be fine

Kyuhyun’s never been away from home for more than one night, but this summer, he gets to go to sleepaway camp for a whole  _week_. At first, he’s beyond thrilled about all the cool stuff they get to do: swim and play games and eat lots of candy and canoe and rock climb and all the cool camp stuff. But then his mom and dad drop him off and he realizes he won’t see them for an entire week.

It’s easy not to think about it when they’re running all over the place playing night games, but when their counselor Hyukjae makes them turn off their flashlights for lights out, those thoughts start to creep in Kyuhyun’s mind. He lies awake for a long time, listening to the unfamiliar sounds of camp. Someone is snoring loudly, and someone else keeps trying to start a pillow fight. But he feels very lonely in his bunk all alone.

Kyuhyun turns over on his side and tries his hardest to fall asleep. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to count sheep, but then he loses count because  _someone_  kicked his bunk and now he has to start all over.

After an hour, Kyuhyun gives up. He really misses his bed at home and misses his dad reading him a story before bed and his mom singing him to sleep. He curls up in his sleeping bag and starts to cry. He wants to go home.

There’s a rustle outside of his sleeping bag cave of safety, and a comforting hand rests on his shoulder. “Hey buddy, feeling a little homesick?” his counselor Hyukjae asks. 

Kyuhyun pokes his head out of his sleeping bag and gives Hyukjae a very teary nod. “Yes.”

"Hey, let’s go outside for a little bit, okay?" Hyukjae asks. He helps Kyuhyun down from his bunk and leads him outside the cabin. They sit on the steps, looking out at the woods. A swarm of moths crowds around the tall streetlamp nearby, and they can hear the sound of cicadas in the distance. "I bet this is your first time away from home for so long, huh?" Hyukjae asks.

"Yeah," Kyuhyun replies.

"You know, the first time I stayed at camp for a week, I got really homesick too," Hyukjae confides.

Kyuhyun’s eyes grow wide. “Really?”

"Yup," Hyukjae nods. "I cried myself to sleep for the first three nights because I couldn’t stand being in such a weird place. But you know what?"

"What?" Kyuhyun asks.

"Then I realized how fun camp is and how cool it was to be on my own. I didn’t have to shower or wash behind my ears and I could play with my friends all day! I realized camp was a really cool adventure!"

"Woah," Kyuhyun says, thinking about it for a minute. He has to admit, camp  _is_  pretty cool. 

"Everything’s going to be fine, buddy," Hyukjae says, giving him an encouraging squeeze. "Now if you don’t go to sleep soon, you’re going to miss all the fun tomorrow!"

Kyuhyun follows Counselor Hyukjae back inside and crawls back into his sleeping bag. Suddenly, staying away from home isn’t so scary anymore.


End file.
